


eriidan'2 a diirty rotten cheater. - Erisol

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan's a blogger, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan, caught cheating off of Sollux during a math test, gets some retribution when Sollux needs help on an English assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eriidan'2 a diirty rotten cheater. - Erisol

Eridan was stuck.  
Very stuck.  
He rolled his pencil across his desk, trying to figure out the answer to a particularly difficult math problem. Math had never been his strong suit, and he had slid by with a C the past few years. However, this year, his dad had threatened to never pay for art supplies again if he didn’t get at least a B this year. It had been good so far, until this test came along.  
‘God fuckin dammit, vvariables,’ he thought to himself. ‘Wwhy do you havve to come along an ruin all my glory?’  
He then was struck by an idea.  
He looked over at the paper of the person next to him, Sollux Captor, the math genius. He had blown through that particular problem easily, and Eridan decided, foolishly, to copy his work exactly. Sollux was wiser than the average math student, however, and saw Eridan looking over at his paper.  
“ED, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Eridan froze. Sollux raised his hand.  
“Mithter Thtrider, Eridan’th a dirty rotten cheater.”  
Mr. Strider, better known around the school as “dumb pointy anime shades guy”, came over to the desks and compared the papers, then took Eridan’s away.  
“That’s an F for you, Ampora.” Eridan cursed in his mind. There would be no more art supplies for him. He glared at Sollux, who was smirking like he had just stolen a million dollars from Eridan.  
He would get what was coming to him later.

On Saturday morning, Eridan was sitting in his room, bored. Neither his dad nor brother were home, and Feferi was away on some study abroad, so he had no one to talk to. His art supplies had been confiscated when Eridan’s dad saw the grade on his math test, so art was out of the question. He wanted to write, but he had no inspiration to, so his laptop lay in the corner of the room.  
Eridan was about to go check his blog when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was his father or brother, he went downstairs in his pajamas to open it.  
“Nithe pajamath, Ampora.”  
“Sol wwhat the fuck are you doin here.”  
Sollux stood at the door in a Minecraft shirt and bumblebee pajama pants. He held a binder in one hand and his hair was a mess.  
“Lithten. I don’t normally athk thtuff from idiotth like you, but FF’th away, AA’th buthy, and KK can’t help me.”  
“Just tell me wwhat you wwant already, Sol.” Sollux sighed.  
“I need help on that English athignment.” Eridan deadpanned, then burst out laughing.  
“Are you seriously asking ME for help on your English assignment?! Sollux Captor, academic GENIUS wwho wwouldn’t DARE be seen wwith Eridan Ampora is asking that same guy for help?! This is too good! I havve to blog about this!”  
“Ampora, just shut up and help me!” Eridan calmed down, then thought for a minute. Sollux grew impatient.  
“Any day now, douchefin.” Eridan thought for a few more seconds, then smirked.  
“On one condition, Captor.”  
“What’th your fucking condition, Amp—” Sollux started, but was cut off by Eridan grabbing him by the shirt and slamming their lips together. Sollux dropped his binder in surprise, and didn’t react other than that until Eridan put an arm around his waist. Sollux began kissing back, entangling a hand in Eridan’s hair and putting the other on Eridan’s hip. Eridan pulled away and Sollux frowned at him.  
“What the fuck wath that, ED.”  
“That wwas my condition. You havve to date me,” Eridan gave him a small kiss on the cheek before continuing, “and like it.” Sollux sighed.  
“Fine by me. Now what the fuck ith an elliptical clauthe?”

**Author's Note:**

> it's my headcanon that eridan has a blog if you haven't figured that out (because in all of the fics i've posted so far eridan has a blog hehe)
> 
> also sollux is terrible in english
> 
> OH! an elliptical clause is a clause in which the subject and/or verb are missing but implied. (went over that in english)
> 
> gee i wonder who the math teacher is
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
